


Photograph

by daneicole



Series: LWA Headcanons [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daneicole/pseuds/daneicole
Summary: She told herself she'd throw the photograph away.But weeks after Akko handed it over, it was still in one of her books, slipped within its pages.





	Photograph

Hannah was never one to use photographs as bookmarks--she thought it was inappropriate, and especially damaging for the article.

The photograph would have creases, and the backing would gradually peel off. Worse, the photograph will turn yellow quicker than it should because of the exposure to the elements. It would ruin the beautiful image that had been meticulously encapsulated by the camera that took the photograph, ultimately destroying the purpose of taking it at all.

And yet, there she was at her desk, slipping a snapshot between the pages of the book she had been reading at the time-- _Little Women_. The story charmed her when she was younger, and it was a classic she'd always return to when she can't think of reading anything else.

A sigh escaped her lips upon closing the book. Another chapter completed, another one to peruse later...perhaps after two more classes and the usual teatime with Diana and Barbara. She opened the book once again, this time to glance at the photograph within it. She scolded herself for indulging too much, then came the promise to make just one peek to last her for the rest of the day.

 _A woman is entitled to all the pleasures of the world, is it not?_ she thought.

It was something her nanny had jested back in their estate, which was followed by the gentle giggles of the younger maids attending to her. Hannah was greatly young at that time and had only come to understand what her nanny had meant when she grew older--realizing what was included in those pleasures brought a rather wild blush on her cheeks.

She picked up the photograph and gazed at it, as if studying what had passed through the camera's lens. She had laid eyes on the photograph countless times prior, but it always felt like the first time with every glance she makes. And like before, the photograph never failed to mesmerize her.

Green eyes, piercing through her like the distant light that had entranced Jay Gatsby until his demise.

Fiery red-and-orange hair--oh, how she longed to run her hands through them!

And that cocksure smirk...it's as if it was teasing her for keeping the photograph despite saying otherwise.

Hannah would have fully enjoyed her time with the photograph if it hadn't been revealed who was in it. She couldn't blame Akko for anything, the girl had given her a warning to which she paid no heed. And boy, did the consequences hit her hard. She told Akko she'd be the one to get rid of it, but somehow it found itself in her keeping and she could only laugh at herself for the irony of it all. The sardonic smile on her face then dissolved, followed by an anxious frown brought by her now heavy heart.

_Of all people, why did it have to be her?_

With that, Hannah slipped the photograph between the pages and closed the book once more. She tucked the tome underneath her pillow and hastily left the Blue Team's quarters, ready to face another round of lessons.

Indeed, Hannah was never one to use photographs as bookmarks.

But for this one particular photograph, she made an exception.


End file.
